Halloween Party
by Alice and Rain 4 ever
Summary: Awesome costumes, conversations with friends, and drinks here and there. What could go wrong?


Beer bottles clashed underneath the unstable movements of seven different pairs of feet, along with drunken conversations. A red headed woman stumbled over to another woman with midnight colored hair and who was dressed as a Spec-Op soldier, placing her hand onto the woman's shoulder for support, although it wasn't very helpful.

"Alright Rain, Truth or Dare? The red head asked with a slurred voice.

"Claire, honestly truth or dare is so cliché and I'm drunk out of my goddamn mind but…I admit it's fun sometimes. Alright I'll play along, dare"

"You're a daredevil my friend. Now, with you and your cool gadgets hand me your knife" Rain narrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to get someone to knock something off of your head with it, like…Ada" the woman looked towards Claire's direction.

"What?"

"We need you for a second, come here" Ada slowly made her way over to her friends. "I want you to take this knife and try to hit uhh…this apple off of Rain's head" Claire placed it onto her friends head. "Oh and I'm going to blindfold the both of you"

"Woah woah, you didn't say anything about blindfolds being involved and why do I have to be blindfolded?" Rain asked.

"It just makes it fun, why are you scared?" Claire mocked. "I didn't expect Rain Ocampo to be afraid of anything" she smirked.

"You didn't just-fine! I ain't no bitch" Rain growled in defeat as she used a piece of cloth to blindfold herself. "This just increased the odds of me dying and I would like to see thirty" both women laughed, two other women along with two guys came over to the strange act.

"What's going on here?" a woman with short dirty-blonde hair and bright blue eyes looked over the whole thing with a worried and confused look.

"It's a truth or dare thing, Ada's going to knock that apple off of Rain's head with this knife"

"And death is very high" Rain added.

"I'm not going to become a widow tonight am I?"

"Alice we'll make sure nothing happens, I mean we are very wasted but Rain…she'll be fine" Claire insisted. "Okay, One…Two…"

"Chris, Leon, Jill, everyone please pray for me" Rain said aloud.

"Three!" Claire shouted, Ada heaving the blade in a flash. A loud thud was heard throughout the room, everyone holding shocked faces.

"Okay, either this was a total success or the blade completely missed and is now lodged somewhere in my body but I'm too drunk to feel anything"

"She…Ada did it! My god that almost gave me a heart attack" Jill exclaimed.

"You and me both" Alice preached with a hand on her chest.

"Wow, she threw it so hard the blade is stuck in the wall with the apple still intact" Chris said while he examined Ada's doing. Rain took off her blindfold, Ada doing the same.

"Jesus you weren't kidding" Rain said astounded. "This is awesome but I'm so glad that I didn't die"

"See? I told you she'd be fine" Claire said.

"Now that this near death situation is over, I wanted to take pictures of everyone's costumes. So let's pair each other with their rivals. The werewolf and Dracula" both Leon and Chris acted out a fighting pose.

"That was adorable, now Batgirl and Harley Quinn" Claire and Jill got together. "Wait, you come with us too Alice since you're Cat woman" Jill announced.

"Right, would one of you guys take a picture for me?"

"I'll do it" Chris spoke up, taking the camera. "Alright, done"

"Thank you, now Rain and…wait, oh Rain you don't have anyone with you"

"No worries, I'm too badass to have a rival. They don't have enough time to hate me" Alice laughed, snapping a picture of her significant other.

"Lovely, now, who's up for a horror movie?"

* * *

Low, soft snores were corrupting the silence of the quiet room with the sun casting shadows of the furniture in every corner, a ray of the bright light hitting dark brown eyes from someone moving their body that was blocking the blinding ray of light, causing a groan of dissatisfaction and yanked a sheet over their body. A soft groan erupted from the movement, while arms tightened around a strong body with flawless light bronze skin. Blue eyes slowly opened, landing on a peacefully sleeping woman.

"Rain?" a quiet voice spoke, receiving a deep hum in response. "How did we get in our bedroom? Weren't we downstairs?" Rain slowly opened her red, sleep deprived eyes and looked around confusingly.

"Geez Alice I...I have no idea. I literally can't remember shit from last night, I just have a headache from hell and feel like complete horse shit" she paused, noticing her body and Alice's were completely bare, which caused her to crack a small smirk and chuckle. "And obviously we did something, no doubt about that because of our situation and my back burning like the fires of hell" Alice checked Rain's back, seeing tons of angry scratches on her bare skin.

"My god, it looks like you were mauled by a cat or something, and it's amazing how someone could drink so much and not realize they aren't wearing any clothes the next day. How did you even get these...cat scratches?"

"Well you should know, you were Cat woman last night which is the only thing I remember from yesterday…right _Selina?_ " Rain smirked.

"God…I'm so sorry" Alice softly groaned in pain. "I have a headache too and-" the woman stopped.

"Alice?" Rain said, breaking her wife's trance.

"Shh, listen" she replied, Rain hearing someone else's soft snoring.

"The fuck…?" Rain pulled the covers down, her eyes widening in disbelief. "No…"

"What?" Alice asked, slowly turning her head to the right. "Oh my…Chris?" the blonde whispered, Chris lowering his arm away from his eyes to look towards the voice.

"Oh…this isn't good. We…all three of us-"

"Yeah, since we're all naked and in bed together, so I just pieced it together" Rain answered as she started to get up but gave Chris a look.

"Don't worry, I'll turn around" he said, averting his eyes and grabbed his boxers and pants from the floor, Rain and Alice doing the same.

"Oh here's your shirt" Alice handed Chris the piece of clothing, her cheeks slightly turning red from the man's gorgeous body.

"Thanks" he buttoned up his shirt with the ripped sleeves from his costume.

 _"I saw that"_ Rain whispered into her spouses ear.

"I'm sorry...it's a natural instinct, and you probably would've done the same thing, sometimes you just...have to stare" Rain put her hands up in defense.

"Hey I'm not throwing shade but I'm just saying, you're terrible with hiding things"

"Oh whatever" Alice crossed her arms.

"Alright, since we all can't remember a fucking thing about what happened with us last night, I consider that a good thing. But we all discovered each other naked and in the same bed together it gives us a giant hint on what happened so neither of us will say a single thing about this incident. Nothing" Rain explained.

"Sure, it's going to be extremely difficult keeping this a secret but my lips are sealed" Alice agreed.

"Me too" Chris complied, seeing something on the ground from the corner of his eye. He picked it up, holding it in front of him. "At least we thought about the consequences of our actions, even though we were really intoxicated"

"I don't know who you used that for first and I'm glad I can't remember. My god this is going to be hard as hell to keep quiet about this" Rain spoke. "Remind me to never drink so much on Halloween" Alice and Chris nodded their heads in agreement.


End file.
